mi ultima carta (swanqueen)
by Noodle-Grz
Summary: one-shot. swanquen. una ultima carta de despedida.
**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **Los personajes de ouat no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía.**

Hoy me asomo a la ventana y veo como el día pasa, día a día solo hago lo mismo y sé que la verdad duele el saber que no estás conmigo, Todos los días no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, el pensar como hubiera sido mi vida si tu estuvieras presente.

Salgo de casa con la esperanza de encontrarte, camino por los sitios que sueles frecuentar y ahí te veo en el parque en donde por fin pude confesarte mis sentimientos y tú los aceptaste, trato de acercarme a ti ilusionada porque por fin pude verte después de tanto tiempo de haber roto con migo y mi loco y terco corazón que aún guarda la esperanza de volver junto a ti se acelera locamente, pare antes de llegar a tu lado, no lo podía creer cuando vi que él fue a verte, mis ojos creían, me negaba a aceptarlo.

Estabas sentada en aquella banca en donde una vez escribí nuestros nombre entrelazados uno junto a otro en símbolo de nuestro gran amor, lo besaste y mi cara palideció, no lo podía creer, en donde quedo todo tu amor que me profesaste, todos los buenos momentos que pasamos, todas las risas que me regalaste, todos los besos que me robaste y que te robe. Me duele verte feliz a su lado, vi como lo tomaste por la mano y se marcharon mientras tú lo abrazabas desapareciendo de mi visión.

Yo por otro lado con mi corazón afligido me acerque hasta la banca en la cual tú estabas hace unos minutos, me deje caer en el mirando en donde estaban nuestros nombres, pude ver que mi nombre estaba tachado, lo que antes nos unía ahora ya ha sido borrado. Sin poder soportarlo más mis lágrimas cayeron tal cual cascadas por mis mejillas. Tenía mi corazón hecho polvo, ya nada podía arreglarlo para que vuelva a latir como antes.

Después de horas de llorar volvía a casa con los ojos rallados, mi madre me pregunta ¿hija que te ha pasado? Sin aguantar y sabiendo que ella era la única persona que me puede dar lo que necesito caigo en sus bazos y ella me regala el más cálido y tierno de los abrazos, mientras que en mi odia me decía:

 ** _-EL AMOR ES CIEGO Y EL FINAL ES TRISTE._**

Después de eso me dirigí a mi habitación en la cual me encontraba tirada en mi cama pensando que tú no sabía lo que siento por ti, al mirar por la venta me doy cuenta que ya no está la luz del sol, el cielo está oscuro y lloro por qué no te encuentras aquí conmigo en esta habitación la cual fue testigo de todo nuestro amor, de todas las caricias que nos dimos, de los tiernos besos que de mis labios fueron robados, de tus abrazos cálidos en los cuales me refugiaba y todos los te amo que me habías susurrado. Sin más que solo llorar y pensar en ti caigo poco a poco rendida al sueño, el cual quiero que dure siempre y así poder dejar de sufrir.

 _ **TRES AÑOS DESPUES.**_

Ya han pasado tres largos años en los cuales me la he pasado viajando para así poder liberarme de ti, y no he podido por lo cual he decidido regresar.

Me pongo a pensar que existe ese lugar en el cual tú y yo nos conocimos, y sin pararme a pensar salgo corriendo niña queriendo encontrarte. Pero no te veo por ningún lado, me acerco a tus amigos y les pregunto por ti, no puedo creer lo que escucho. Me dijeron que estas en el hospital, triste bajo una enfermedad, también me dijeron que tu novio término contigo cuando se enteró de tu enfermedad, te dijo que solo eras un juego, que sus amigos le propusieron una apuesta en la cual te tenía que conquistar. Te sentiste triste al saber que nunca le importaste.

Vivir sin ti, no sé si podría soportarlo más, en ese mismo momento me despido de ellos y salgo corriendo al hospital, corro todo lo que mis piernas me lo permiten.

Al llegar te veo acostada en una cama, estas hermosa como siempre a pesar de tu estado. Me acerco a tu lado y en el escritorio que está a tu lado había un papel en el cual decía que solo vivirías si alguien dona un corazón. Mis lágrimas salieron tan solo el pensar que te podría perder para siempre. Miro al cielo y pido a mi madre perdón, ella muria hace ya un año y no pude pedirle perdón.

Mientras dormías me pediste perdón, por haber terminado con migo. Tus lagrimas calleron, pero tu seguías dormirá. En ese momento, me di cuenta que me alejaste para ahórrame el dolor de perderte para siempre, y solo me diste el dolor de una traición que jamás éxito. Pero no sabes que me causaste más dolor al saber que estabas en brazos que no eran míos y el pensar todo este tiempo que jamás me amaste, me duele saber que ya no te podre tener.

"Sé que soy tu única solución". Antes de irme, cojo un papel en el cual escribo todo lo yo siento por ti, y como me hubiera gustado pasar el resto de tu vida junto a ti, la guardo y antes de salir me acerco a ti dándote un beso lleno de amor para luego salir.

Ya llego la hora, el final está cerca tú y yo estamos en una habitación, tu duermes pues estas bajo la anestesia. Las luces se enciende y los médicos comienzan a aplicarme la anestesia para comenzar la operación. Antes de quedar profundamente dormida le doy la carta al médico que te operara y le hago prometer que te entregara la carta. Te miro y en un susurro te dijo que **_TE AMO REGINA,_** es mi manera de decir adiós.

 _Ahora comprendo las palabras de mi madre._ **_EL AMOR ES CIEGO Y EL FINAL ES TRISTE._**

 ** _En la carta decía:_**

 ** _No olvides que mi corazón siempre te perteneció. Para que tú vivieras alguien tenía que morir, preferí estar en el cielo que estar aquí y sin ti._**

 ** _Prometo esperarte allí, en el lugar donde todo empezó, nunca estarás sola, recuerda mi corazón siempre estará dentro de ti y donde quiera que vallas, siempre te protegeré._**

 ** _EMMA SWAN._**

 **Espero le haya gustado, espero sus comentario y gracias por pasarte a leer este one-chot.**


End file.
